5.14 Die Variable/Transkription
---- Staffel 5 Episode 14 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Regie: Paul Edwards ---- Auf dem Festland wird wegen seiner Schussverletzung in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Er liegt auf einer Bahre und wird von medizinischem Personal eilig durch die Flure geschoben, während Penelope mit Charlie auf dem Arm versucht, mitzuhalten. PENELOPE: Wird er wieder okay? ÄRZTIN: Sie müssen hier warten, Ma'am. PENELOPE: Wo--wo bringen Sie ihn hin? Was passiert? ÄRZTIN: Bitte, Ma'am, warten Sie hier. Wir lassen Sie es wissen, sobald es irgendetwas neues gibt. PENELOPE: Naja, was passiert? Wird er wieder okay? ÄRZTIN: Wir tun alles was wir können. Bitte warten Sie einfach. CHARLIE HUME: Daddy! PENELOPE: Er wird wieder okay. Er wird wieder okay. zu Penelope, die in einem Wartebereich sitzt. Ms. Hawking erscheint. MS. HAWKING: Wie alt ist ihr Sohn? PENELOPE: Er ist 2. MS. HAWKING: Er hat die Haare seines Vaters. PENELOPE: Tut mir leid. Kenne ich Sie? MS. HAWKING: Äh, nein, aber ihr Mann. Ich bin Eloise Hawking und ich glaube, dass es die Schuld meines Sohns ist, dass Desmond angeschossen wurde. PENELOPE: Ihr Sohn ist Benjamin Linus? MS. HAWKING: Gute Güte, nein. Mein Sohn ist Daniel Faraday. Inselabschnitt (1977) zum U-Boot-Pier der Insel. Miles hilft beim Ausladen, als Daniel Faraday einen Koffer aus der Luke schiebt. FARADAY: Hey, kann mir hier mal jemand helfen? MILES: Yeah, yeah. Dan. FARADAY: Hey, Miles. Lange nicht gesehen. CHANG (zu anderen Wissenschaftlern): In Ordnung meine Damen und Herren, Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind. Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine gute Nacht wünschen, aber, äh... MILES: Was zum Teufel machst Du hier, Dan? Als Du nach Ann Arbor verschwunden bist, dachte ich, dass Du reich geworden bist, die DVD erfunden hast oder so. CHANG (zu anderen Wissenschafltern): Das Shuttle wird Sie an der Werkstatt abholen... zeigt Miles eine Kopie des Fotos der neuen Rekruten, unter denen sich auch Jack, Kate und Hurley befinden. FARADAY: Deshalb bin ich wieder zurück. Wann sind sie hier angekommen? MILES: Vor ein paar Tagen. Krank, was? LaFleur hat es geschafft-- FARADAY: Wir haben keine Zeit. Du musst mich sofort zu Jack bringen, okay? zu Jacks Haus. Daniel und Miles klopfen an und Jack öffnet. Die drei gehen herein. FARADAY: Jack. Wie bist Du hierher zurückgekommen? JACK: Faraday? Was zum-- FARADAY: Wie hast Du es gemacht? JACK: Whoa. FARADAY: Wie bist Du auf die Insel zurückgekehrt? JACK: Wo warst Du? FARADAY: Ich war--ich war nur im DHARMA-Hauptquartier in Ann Arbor. Ich habe einige Forschungen unternommen. Was jetzt viel wichtiger ist... wie bist Du ins Jahr 1977 gekommen? JACK: Was ist denn los? MILES: Frag mich nicht. Ich hab nur sein Gepäck getragen. FARADAY: Jack, wie? JACK: Äh... wir waren in einem Flugzeug und dann gab es-- FARADAY: Wer hat gesagt, dass ihr diesen Flug nehmen sollt? JACK: Um ehrlich zu sein, Dan, war es deine Mutter. FARADAY: Und wie hat sie dich überzeugt, Jack? Hat sie dir erzählt, dass es dein Schicksal war? JACK: Yeah. Das sind genau ihre Worte. FARADAY: Naja, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich, Jack. Ihr gehört hier überhaupt nicht hin. Sie hat sich geirrt. Rückblende zu einem Jungen, der an einem Klavier spielt. Eine junge Frau kommt dazu und beobachtet den Jungen, der daraufhin aufhört zu spielen. JUNGE: Was ist los, Mami? Magst Du die Musik nicht? FRAU: Ich liebe sie. Sie war schön, Daniel. Daniel... weißt Du, was Schicksal bedeutet? FARADAY: Nein. MS. HAWKING: Schicksal bedeutet, dass wenn jemand eine besondere Gabe hat, diese Gabe gefördert werden muss. Hawking hält das Metronom auf dem Klavier an. MS. HAWKING: Wie oft hat das Metronom geschlagen, seit Du angefangen hast, zu spielen? FARADAY: 864. MS. HAWKING: Deine Gabe, Daniel, ist dein Geist--ein Geist, der für die Wissenschaft, für Mathematik bestimmt ist. Und es ist meine... Aufgabe, dich auf deinem Pfad zu halten. Also... unglücklicherweise gibt es keine Zeit mehr... für Ablenkungen. FARADAY: Aber ich will weiter Klavier spielen. Ich kann beides. Ich kann Zeit schaffen. MS. HAWKING: Wenn Du das nur könntest. Inselabschnitt (1977) in Jacks Haus in den Baracken. FARADAY: Miles, Du musst mich zur Orchidee bringen. Kannst Du mich sofort fahren? Bitte? MILES: Yeah, yeah sicher. Ich denke schon. FARADAY: Danke. Komm schon. Lass uns fahren. JACK: Faraday! Warte! und Daniel steigen in den DHARMA-Van. FARADAY: Miles, komm schon. Jack, wir sind gleich zurück. JACK: Hey was meinst Du damit, dass deine Mutter sich geirrt hat? Daniel! FARADAY: Ich--ich muss nur eine Hausarbeit erledigen. Bin sofort zurück! zu Sawyers Haus. Jack klopft an und Sawyer öffnet ihm. SAWYER: Yeah? JACK: Faraday ist zurück. SAWYER: Was meinst Du damit? Warum? JACK: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er kam mit dem U-Boot und hat mich aufgeweckt. Er--er hat Nonsens geredet und ist dann zur Orchidee aufgebrochen. SAWYER: Ich würde gerne Theorien darüber austauschen, aber ich habe hier gerade selber zu tun. JACK: Was hast Du denn um 6 Uhr morgens zu tun? JULIET: James, sag es ihm. SAWYER: Komm hier rein. kommt herein und Sawyer schließt die Haustür. SAWYER: Phil--einer meiner Sicherheitsleute--hat ein Videoband, auf dem zu sehen ist, wie Kate und ich das Kind zu den Feinden bringen. JACK: Und wo ist das Band? SAWYER: Bei Phil. JACK: Und wo ist Phil? öffnet einen Schrank, in dem Phil gefesselt und geknebelt sitzt. SAWYER: Phil, Jack. Jack... Phil. zur Baustelle der Orchidee. Miles und Daniel sitzen im DHARMA-Van. MILES: Warten... wir auf irgendwas? FARADAY: Genau rechtzeitig. weiterer Van fährt vor. Dr. Chang steigt aus und betritt den Aufzug der Orchideen-Station. FARADAY: Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da. [Schnitt in die Tunnel unter dem Gewächshaus. Faraday beobachtet Dr. Chang, der TONY: Also was soll ich tun? CHANG: Sie werden gar nichts tun. Wenn Sie auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter bohren, riskieren Sie, dass die Energie freigesetzt wird. Und wenn das passieren sollte... möge Gott uns allen helfen. DHARMA-Arbeiter (zu Daniel): Hey! Hier unten musst Du einen Schutzhelm tragen. setzt einen Schutzhelm auf und nimmt eine Gasflasche auf die Schulter. Er trägt sie durch den Gang, in dem Dr. Chang ihm entgegenkommt, den er leicht anrempelt. CHANG: Pass doch auf! FARADAY: Verzeihung Sir, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. erreicht das andere Ende des Ganges und betrachtet die Bohrungen in der Wand, vor denen ein anderer Mitarbeiter der DHARMA-Initiative zusammengebrochen ist. TONY Faraday: Hast Du das gehört? Zeitreisen. Was glaubt der Typ eigentlich, wie blöd wir sind? läuft zurück zu Dr. Chang. FARADAY: Dr. Chang? Dr. Chang? Haben Sie eine Sekunde, Sir? CHANG: Ich denke schon. FARADAY: Ich bin gerade mit dem Schwan-Team im U-Boot angekommen. Wir haben uns schon vor 3 Jahren getroffen. Ich bin Daniel Faraday. CHANG: Ja. Ja. Äh, Du bist mit LaFleur angekommen. Ich erinnere mich. FARADAY: Richtig. CHANG: Was kann ich für dich tun? FARADAY: Sie müssen die Evakuierung von jedem Mann, jeder Frau und jedem Kind auf der Insel anordnen. CHANG: Und warum sollte ich das tun? FARADAY: Wegen der elektromagnetischen Aktivität, die durch die Bohrungen hier unten entfesselt wurden, liegt ein Mann auf einer Bahre. CHANG: Die wurde aber wieder eingedämmt. und Daniel betreten den Aufzug und fahren wieder nach oben. FARADAY: Sie ist hier unten eingedämmt. Aber in sechs Stunden wird genau das gleiche auf der Baustelle der Schwan-Station passieren, mit dem Unterschied, dass die Energie dort ungefähr 30.000 mal stärker ist, Sir. Und der Unfall... er wird katastrophal. CHANG: Das ist vollkommen absurd. Was qualifiziert dich dazu, so eine Art von Vorhersage zu machen? Hmm? FARADAY: Ich bin aus der Zukunft. zur äußeren Baustelle der Orchideen-Station. FARADAY: Dr. Chang, warten Sie! Würden Sie bitte eine Sekunde warten? Warten Sie--eine Sekunde. CHANG: Ja, ja, Du bist aus der Zukunft. Du hast gehört, wie ich über Zeitreisen spreche. Jetzt hattest Du deinen Spaß. Schön für dich. FARADAY: Nein, nein. Bitte, Dr. Chang. Sehen Sie sich bitte mein Tagebuch an. Sehen Sie sich diese Gleichungen an. Einige davon werden erst in den nächsten 20 Jahren entdeckt. Dr. Chang-- kommt eilig dazu. MILES: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, Dan! Lass ihn in Ruhe. Tut mir leid, Dr. Chang. Ich denke, er hatte zu viele Drogen im U-Boot-- FARADAY: Dr. Chang... Miles ist ihr Sohn. CHANG: Wie bitte? FARADAY: Denken Sie mal drüber nach. Ein chinesischer Mann namens Miles--der genau wie ihr Baby heißt--taucht mit mir aus der Zukunft auf. Sie--Sie glauben wirklich, dass das alles Zufall ist? CHANG: Ist das wahr? MILES: Nein. CHANG: Bitte... lass mich in Ruhe. FARADAY: Dr. Chang... Chang steigt in den DHARMA-Van und fährt davon. FARADAY: Dr. Chang! Wenn Sie-- MILES: Hey! Hey! Hey! Bist Du von allen Sinnen? Was machst Du? FARADAY: Ich sorge nur dafür, dass dein Vater das macht, was er machen soll. MILES: Und das wäre? FARADAY: Wirst Du sehen. Rückblende auf eine Abschlussfeier auf einem Campus. Unter den Absolventen, die herauslaufen, befindet sich auch Daniel Faraday, der von Theresa Spencer begleitet wird. Draußen trifft er Eloise Hawking. FARADAY: Hi, Mom. Ich möchte dir Theresa vorstellen. THERESA: Dan hat mir so viel von Ihnen-- MS. HAWKING: Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen. Gut gemacht, Daniel. Ah... THERESA: Sie müssen so stolz auf ihn sein. MS. HAWKING: Daniel, ich dachte, wir könnten deinen Erfolg mit einem Essen feiern. In der Nähe ist ein nettes Restaurant. Ich habe uns einen Tisch reserviert. THERESA: Sehr gerne. MS. HAWKING: Eigentlich habe ich habe gehofft, dass ich mit Daniel allein sein könnte. Sie verstehen das, oder? Es ist einfach so, dass ich meinen Sohn nicht sehr oft zu sehen bekomme. FARADAY: Mutter... THERESA: Ich versteh das. Es ist okay, Dan. Wirklich. in ein indisches Restaurant. Daniel und Eloise sitzen an einem Tisch. MS. HAWKING: Was beschäftigt dich, Daniel? FARADAY: Du warst so unhöflich zu Theresa. MS. HAWKING: War ich? FARADAY: Theresa ist meine Freundin. MS. HAWKING: Sie ist deine Forschungsassistentin. Du solltest deine Energie auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren. FARADAY: Auf meine Arbeit. MS. HAWKING: Ja. Das ist es, was wichtig ist. FARADAY: Ja. Du hast es unverwechselbar klar gemacht. Warum sollte ich meine Gabe mit einer Frau-- MS. HAWKING: Es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Daniel, aber Du wirst keine Zeit für Beziehungen haben. Die Frauen in deinem Leben werden nur schrecklich verletzt werden. FARADAY: Was bedeutet das? MS. HAWKING: Es bedeutet, dass deine Arbeit immer an erster Stelle kommt, das ist alles. FARADAY: Nur weil Du mich immer dazu drängst. Du drängst und drängst und drängst. Und wann wird es genug sein, Mutter? Wann? Ich bin der jüngste Doktorand, der jemals aus Oxford hervorgegangen ist. Ich habe gerade einen Forschungszuschuss in Höhe von 1,5 Millionen Pfund bekommen. Was sonst muss ich noch tun? MS. HAWKING: Einen Zuschuss? Das ist wunderbar! Von wem? FARADAY: Ich weiß nicht. Ähm... irgendein Industrieller. Widmore, glaube ich. Charles Widmore. MS. HAWKING: Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Daniel. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. FARADAY: Warum bist Du hier? Hawking holt eine kleine Geschenkschachtel hervor. MS. HAWKING: Um dir zu gratulieren. Alles Gute, Daniel. Und ich hoffe, Du weißt, dass ich das auch so meine. öffnet die Geschenkverpackung und entnimmt ihr das in Leder gebunden Tagebuch, das er auch auf der Insel dabei hat. Auf der ersten Seite steht: „Daniel, egal was, denk daran, ich werde dich immer lieben. Mutter“. Inselabschnitt (1977) in Sawyers Haus in den Baracken. Bei ihm sind Juliet, Hurley, Kate, Jin und Jack. SAWYER: In Ordnung Leute. Die Party ist vorbei. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle gerade erst angekommen seid. Der Rest von uns ist seit drei Jahren hier. Das ist unsere Heimat. Das letzte, was ich will, ist weglaufen. Aber wir haben keine Wahl. HURLEY: Naja, der Typ in dem Schrank--ich dachte, er arbeitet für dich. Kannst Du ihn nicht davon überzeugen, dass alles, naja, ein Missverständnis war? SAWYER: Ich hab ihm verdammt nochmal ins Gesicht geschlagen, Hugo. Was soll ich sagen--Meine Faust ist ausgerutscht? KATE: Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch, bevor jemand merkt, dass er weg ist? SAWYER: Nicht genug. JULIET: Also wo gehen wir hin? SAWYER: Wir haben nur zwei Optionen. Wir können entweder das U-Boot kapern, von der Insel fliehen, bevor irgendjemand merkt, dass wir weg sind oder ziehen zurück in den Dschungel und machen einen Neuanfang. JIN: Ich steige nicht in der U-Boot, wenn es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass meine Frau noch auf dieser Insel ist. HURLEY: Yeah, ich auch nicht. Nach allem, was wir getan haben, um zurückzukommen? Und jetzt laufen wir einfach wieder weg? Es wäre irgendwie wischi-waschi. SAWYER: Richtig. Das sind zwei Stimmen für den Neuanfang. Will irgendwer sonst-- klopft an der Tür. Sawyer nimmt sich eine Pistole und öffnet vorsichtig. SAWYER: Zügel deine Pferde. Bin gleich da. FARADAY: Hey James. SAWYER: Willkommen beim meeting, Doc Brown. Gut dich wiederzusehen. In der Küche gibts Kuchen. Bedien dich am Punsch. (zu Miles) Ist er immer noch verrückt? MILES: Es ist auf einem ganz neuen Level, man. SAWYER: Großartig. schließt die Tür hinter den beiden. FARADAY: Jack, es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so grob war, aber der Grund, aus dem ich zurückgekommen bin, ist von höchster Wichtigkeit für alle Anwesenden im Raum. Weiß irgendjemand, wo ich die Feinde finden kann? JULIET: Warum musst Du das wissen, Daniel? FARADAY: Weil eine von ihnen meine Mutter ist. Und sie ist die einzige Person auf dieser Insel, die uns dahin zurückbringen kann, wo wir hingefhören. Rückblende zu Daniel, der in einer Wohnung sitzt und einen Fernsehbericht über den Fund des Wracks von Flug 815 sieht. NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: Diese Bilder erreichen uns von der Christiane I, einem Bergungsschiff im Indischen Ozean... CAROLINE: Wie willst du deine Eier, Dan? NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: ...das seit über zwei Monaten die Tiefen des Sundagrabens vor Bali... CAROLINE: Und, was ist passiert, haben sie das vermisste Flugzeug gefunden? NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: ...nach den Resten von versunkenen Handelsschiffen untersucht. CAROLINE: Dan? NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: Letzte Nacht hat die Christiane zwei ferngesteuerte Unterwasserfahrzeuge zu Wasser gelassen... CAROLINE: Dan? Dan, was macht dich so fertig? NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: ...und entdeckt, was die zuständigen Behörden schon lange befürchtet haben. FARADAY: Ich weiß es nicht. NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: Das Flugzeug war... klopft an der Tür. NACHRICHTENSPRECHERIN: ...am 22. November 2004... CAROLINE: Du hast einen Besucher, Dan. (zu dem Besucher) Möchten Sie etwas Tee? WIDMORE: Das wäre schön. Hallo Daniel. Besucher, Charles Widmore, betritt den Raum. FARADAY: Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich kann nicht... H-hat Caroline ihnen erzählt, dass ich in einem Zustand bin, der mein Gedächtnis beeinflusst? WIDMORE: Sei... einfach nicht beschämt. Wir haben uns nie getroffen. Mein Name ist Charles Widmore. FARADAY: Charles... Charles Widmore von... meinem Forschungszuschuss? Es ist schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Sir. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ähm... setzt sich. FARADAY: Hm, ein bisschen unordentlich. Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, bevor ich... bevor ich Oxford verließ. WIDMORE: Du meinst, bevor Du rausgeworfen wurdest. FARADAY: Ich habe es getestet... Ich habe es erst an mir selbst getestet. WIDMORE: Es ist in Ordnung, Daniel. FARADAY: Ich würde Theresa nie verletzen. WIDMORE: Es ist in Ordnung. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich bin hier, um dir eine neue Gelegenheit anzubieten. FARADAY: N--nein, Ich... Es tut mir leid. Ich--ich kann nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass ich--dass ich... WIDMORE: Habe ich etwas gesagt, das sie verletzt hat? FARADAY: Es ist dieser Flugzeugabsturz. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mich so sehr mitnimmt. Es ist einfach so traurig. Sie sind tot. WIDMORE: Daniel, was wenn ich dir sagen würde..., dass sie nicht tot sind? Was, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass das Flugzeug eine Täuschung ist? Eine umfangreiche... teure Täuschung. FARADAY: Woher wollen Sie das wissen? WIDMORE: Weil ich es dort platziert habe. FARADAY: Naja... warum würden Sie mir das erzählen wollen? WIDMORE: Weil Du dich morgen schon nicht mehr daran erinnern wirst. Daniel, der echte Oceanic Flug 815 ist auf einer Insel abgestürzt--einer besonderen Insel mit einzigartigen wissenschaftlichen Eigenschaften. Ich will dich auf die Insel schicken. Sie wird deine Forschungen voranbringen, dir Dinge zeigen, von denen Du nicht einmal geträumt hast. Aber noch wichtiger, sie wird dich heilen, Daniel--deinen Geist, dein Gedächtnis. FARADAY: M-mich heilen? W--warum tun Sie all das für mich? WIDMORE: Weil Du ein Mann mit enormen Gaben bist und es eine Schande wäre, dabei zuzusehen, wie sie verschwendet werden. FARADAY: Sie klingen wie meine Mutter. WIDMORE: Das liegt daran, dass wir alte Freunde sind. Inselabschnitt (1977) in Sawyers Haus in den Baracken. SAWYER: Deine Mutter ist eine Andere? FARADAY: Eigentlich hast Du sie sogar schon getroffen, als die Insel gesprungen ist, damals 1954. Sie nannten sie Ellie. HURLEY: Ihr wart in 1954? Wie... Fonzei-Zeit? JULIET: Du hast uns immer noch nicht erzählt, warum Du sie finden musst. FARADAY: Ich muss nur mit ihr reden. SAWYER: Ich dachte, Du hast gesagt, wir sollten uns zurücklegen. Was immer passiert ist, ist passiert? FARADAY: Sag mir einfach, wo sie sind und ich werde-- SAWYER: Ich sage dir gar nichts und Du gehst nirgendwohin, solange Du uns nicht erzählst, was zum Teufel Du machst. JACK: Sawyer, er hat gesagt, dass er uns dorthin zurückbringen kann, wo wir hingehören. Ob wir nun das U-Boot nehmen oder in den Dschungel gehen... wir gehören hier nicht hin. SAWYER: Nun, ich gehörte hier ganz gut hin, bis ihr zurückgekommen seid, Doc. JACK (zu Kate): Du weißt, wo die Feinde sind. KATE: Was? JACK: Du hast Ben mit Sawyer zu ihnen gebracht. Kannst Du ihn dorthin bringen? SAWYER: Whoa, warte mal 'ne Sekunde. Sag kein Wort, Kate. JACK: Sie kann sagen, was sie sagen will. Kate... Du wolltest, dass ich verspreche, niemals zu fragen, was mit Aaron passiert ist oder warum Du mit zurückgekommen bist. Aber ich weiß, dass der Grund nicht... nicht hier ist. Er ist nicht jetzt. SAWYER: Was auch immer ihr Grund ist, hat nichts damit zu tun, H.G. Wells dabei zu helfen, mit seine Mama zu reden. Komm mit uns, Sommersprosse. JULIET: Der Code für den Zaun lautet 1-4-1-7-1-7. Ihr solltet Daniel mitnehmen. Es ist für uns sowieso vorbei. KATE: Okay. Lasst uns gehen. DANIEL: Großartig. Großartig. Danke. Hey Miles, kannst Du uns fahren? wirft Faraday seinen Schlüsselbund zu. SAWYER: Wenn ihr realisiert, dass ihr einen riesigen Fehler gemacht habt... findet ihr uns am Strand, genau da, wo alles angefangen hat. Kate und Faraday verlassen das Haus. SAWYER: In Ordnung, die Restlichen--packt alles, was ihr tragen könnt und dann treffen wir uns hier wieder in 20 Minuten. (Flüsternd zu Juliet) Zeit zu gehen. zu Jack, Kate und Faraday, die auf dem Weg zur Werkstatt sind. KATE: Diese Leute werden nicht glücklich sein, uns zu sehen. Es wäre eine gute Idee, ein paar Waffen mitzunehmen. Es gibt einen Waffensafe in der Werkstatt, aber der ist verriegelt. JACK: Ist ja gut, dass ich ein Hausmeister bin. bemerkt ein rothaariges Mädchen auf einer Schaukel. KATE: Hey Dan? FARADAY: Ich treffe euch an der Werkstatt. Ich brauche nur eine Minute. Okay? geht zu dem Mädchen. MÄDCHEN: Ich darf vor dem Abendessen keine Schokolade essen. FARADAY: Es ist okay, Kleine. Ich verrate es nicht. MÄDCHEN: Ich heiße Charlotte. Und Du? FARADAY: Ich bin Daniel. Ich bin neu hier. Hör mir zu. Kennst Du Dr. Chang? nickt. CHARLOTTE: Uh-huh. FARADAY: Yeah? Hoffentlich sehr bald wird Dr. Chang ein paar Leute bitten, in das U-Boot zu steigen und die Insel zu verlassen. Wenn er das tut, müssen Du und deine Mami... mitgehen. Für den Fall, dass das, was ich tue, nicht funktioniert, darfst Du nicht hier sein. Du musst gehen. Ich habe versucht, zu vermeiden, dir das zu erzählen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich etwas ändern könnte. Aber vielleicht kann ich es. zu Jack und Kate in der Werkstatt, die Waffen und Munition einstecken. Faraday kommt dazu. FARADAY: Hey, wie lange wird es dauern, dorthin zu kommen? KATE: Äh, hängt davon ab. Wir können bis zu den Pylonen die Straße nehmen, aber sobald wir in ihrem Territorium sind, müssen wir zu Fuß gehen. FARADAY: Okay. Äh, hast Du etwas für einen Anfänger? gibt Daniel eine ältere Pistole. JACK: Lasst uns gehen. KATE: Der hier ist abfahrbereit. und ein paar andere bewaffnete DHARMA-Mitglieder erscheinen. RADZINSKY: Was geht hier vor? Bist Du nicht einer der Physiker aus dem U-Boot? FARADAY: Yeah, das ist richtig. Äh, wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass-- RADZINSKY: Du solltest draußen beim Schwan sein. FARADAY: Richtig. Äh, es geb--es gab einen Unfall in der Orchideen-Station. Dr. Chang hat uns gebeten, zu helfen. RADZINSKY: Er hat eine Waffe! richten ihre Waffen aufeinander. RADZINSKY: Ich komme gerade von Dr. Chang. Er ist zuhause bei seiner Frau und seinem Baby. Du lügst. Jetzt lasst die Waffen fallen und legt euch auf den Boden. FARADAY: Hey. Hör mir zu. Hör zu. Du verstehst wirklich nicht, was hier passiert. Du hast keine Ahnung. Wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen gehen. In Ordnung? Also werden wir einfach gehen. Okay? Niemand wird--nie... gibt eine Schießerei, Daniel wird von einem Streifschuss getroffen. FARADAY: Aah! RADZINSKY: Aah! KATE (zu Daniel): Bist Du okay? Ich glaube wir können den Jeep erreichen. JACK: In Ordnung. Ich gebe euch Deckung. Dan? Geh Du auch, in Ordnung? Los, los, los! und Daniel laufen zum Jeep, Jack bringt einige Benzinfässer zur Explosion und kann den Jeep ebenfalls erreichen. Die drei fahren davon. RADZINSKY: Schlagt Alarm! Rückblende zu Daniel, der auf einem Klavier spielt. Ms. Hawking betritt den Raum und Daniel hört auf zu spielen. MS. HAWKING: Hallo Daniel. FARADAY: Mutter. Wann bist Du hier angekommen? MS. HAWKING: Oh, gerade eben erst. Ich hätte angerufen, aber... FARADAY: Ich hätte es sowieso vergessen. MS. HAWKING: Ich hörte, dir wurde ein Job angeboten. FARADAY: Woher weißt Du das? MS. HAWKING: Nun, es ist mein Geschäft, zu wissen. Ich bin hierhergekommen, Daniel, um dir zu sagen, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass Du Mr. Widmore zusagst... dass Du dieses Angebot akzeptierst. FARADAY: Ich kann nicht. Er braucht jemanden, der wirklich, wirklich komplexe Raum-Zeit-Kalibrationen vornehmen und Peilungen berechnen kann, und ich... ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr. MS. HAWKING: Daniel... FARADAY: Mm. MS. HAWKING: Dieser Ort, den er erwähnt hat, diese Insel--hat er dir gesagt, dass sie dich besser machen kann? Was, wenn es war ist? Dann könntest Du mit deiner Arbeit fortfahren. Denke nur an all das, was Du erreichen kannst. FARADAY: Du willst wirklich, dass ich... gehe? MS. HAWKING: Ja. FARADAY: Wird... wird es dich stolz auf mich machen? MS. HAWKING: Ja, Daniel. Das wird es. FARADAY: Dann mache ich es. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Jack, Kate und Daniel, die den Sonarzaun erreichen. JACK: Erinnerst Du dich an den Code? KATE: Yeah, ich hab' ihn. JACK: In Ordnung, ich sehe mir das hier mal an. Kate den Sonarzaun deaktiviert, untersucht Jack den Streifschuss an Daniels Hals. JACK: Yeah, gut. Es ist nur ein Kratzer. FARADAY: Whew. JACK: Das wird jetzt brennen. FARADAY: Yeah. Ah. JACK: Yeah. Du wirst wieder okay sein. FARADAY: Hatte wohl Glück. JACK: Was hat das mit Glück zu tun? Ich dachte, Du hast gesagt „was immer passiert ist, ist passiert“? FARADAY: Du musst verstehen, Jack, dass das hier unsere Gegenwart ist. Hatte ich eine Narbe am Hals, als wir uns getroffen haben? Nein. Weil ich noch nicht angeschossen wurde. Wir können nicht so naiv sein und denken, dass uns nichts passieren kann. Jeder von uns kann sterben, Jack. KATE: Okay. Er ist aus. FARADAY: Danke. steigt aus dem Jeep aus. FARADAY: Wohin? KATE: Ein paar Meilen in den Dschungel rein. (zu Jack) Denkst Du, er weiß, was er tut? JACK: Ich hoffe es. Es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr. zu Sawyers Haus. Sawyer und Juliet packen Koffer. SAWYER: Du hast es sofort gesagt, als diese Yazoos hier angekommen sind. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Du kannst sagen „Ich habe es dir ja gesagt“. JULIET: Vielleicht wenn wir wieder am Strand sind. SAWYER: Hey. Stehst Du immer noch hinter mir? JULIET: Du denn? Alarm ertönt. Schnitt zu Hurley und Jin, die schwer bepackt in den Baracken unterwegs sind. HURLEY: Das ist nicht gut, oder? JIN: Koreanisch zu Sawyers Haus. Radzinsky stürmt mit anderen bewaffneten DHARMA-Mitgliedern herein. RADZINSKY: LaFleur! Wo bist Du gewesen? SAWYER: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ganz locker, Stu. Was zum Teufel ist los? RADZINSKY: Ich wurde gerade von einem Physiker angeschossen und die neuen Rekruten helfen ihn. Wir wurden infiltriert. SAWYER: Das ist lächerlich. Jetzt beruhig dich mal für eine Minute. Wir können darüber reden. dem Schrank, in dem Phil eingesperrt ist, kommt ein dumpfes Geräusch. RADZINSKY: Was war das? SAWYER: Es klang, als würde es von draußen kommen. folgt dem Geräusch und entdeckt den gefesselten Phil. Er richtet sein Gewehr auf Sawyer. RADZINSKY: Sofort auf den Boden. Ich sagte sofort! zu Kate, Jack und Daniel, die an einem Bach eine Rast einlegen. Jack wirft Kate die Wasserflasche zu. KATE: Danke. JACK: Brauchst Du eine Waffe, um mit deiner Mutter zu reden, Dan? FARADAY: Du kennst meine Mutter nicht, Jack. JACK: Kannst Du mir jetzt sagen, warum sie sich geirrt hat? Warum wir nicht hierher gehören? FARADAY: In etwa vier Stunden werden die DHARMA-Leute auf der Schwan-Baustelle--sie werden--werden in den Boden bohren und versehentlich eine massive Energietasche berühren. Das Ergebnis der Freilassung dieser Energie wäre katastrophal. Um sie einzudämmen, müssen sie die gesamte Gegend einzementieren, wie Tschernobyl. Und diese Eindämmung--den Ort, den sie darüber bauen--ich glaube ihr habt es „die Luke“ genannt. Die Schwan-Luke? Wegen diesem einen Unfall werden diese Leute die nächsten 20 Jahre damit verbringen, die Energie in Grenzen zu halten... durch das Drücken der Taste... eine Taste, die eure Freund Desmond eines Tages nicht rechtzeitig drückt, was wiederum dazu führt, dass euer Flugzeug--Oceanic 815--auf dieser Insel abstürzt. Und weil euer Flugzeug abstürzt, wird ein Frachter auf diese Insel geschicktn--ein Frachter, auf dem ich und Charlotte waren und so weiter. Diese gesamte Ereigniskette--wird heute Nachmittag beginnen. Aber... wir können das ändern. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang die Relativitätstheorie studiert. Eine Sache ist wieder und wieder aufgetaucht--man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Man kann es nicht. Was immer passiert ist, ist passiert. In Ordnung? Aber dann habe ich endlich realisiert... dass ich so viel Zeit damit verbracht habe, mich auf die Konstanten zu konzentrieren, dass ich dabei die Variablen vergessen habe. Weißt Du, was die Variablen in dieser Gleichung sind, Jack? JACK: Nein. FARADAY: Wir. Wir sind die Variablen. Menschen. Wir denken. Wir begründen. Wir treffen Entscheidungen. Wir haben einen freien Willen. Wir können unser Schicksal ändern. Ich denke, ich kann die Energie unter der Schwan-Station negieren. Ich denke, ich kann sie zerstören. Wenn ich das kann, dann wird diese Luke nie gebaut und euer Flugzeug... euer Flugzeug wird landen, genau wie es sein sollte, in Los Angeles. KATE: Und wie genau hast Du vor, diese Energie zu zerstören? FARADAY: Ich werde eine Wasserstoffbombe detonieren lassen. Auf dem Festland zu Penelope, die im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses mit Ms. Hawking spricht. PENELOPE: Daniel Faraday? Ihr Sohn ist Daniel Faraday? MS. HAWKING: Ja. PENELOPE: Das ist der Mann, der Desmond nach Los Angeles geschickt hat, um Sie zu finden. MS. HAWKING: Das ist richtig. Ich bin gekommen, Penelope, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ihr Ehemann wurde das Opfer eines Konflikts, der größer als er ist, größer als jeder von uns. PENELOPE: Was meinen Sie? Wird Desmond wieder gesund? MS. HAWKING: Ich weiß es nicht. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit weiß ich nicht, was als nächstes passieren wird. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Ms. Hume? PENELOPE: Ja? KRANKENSCHWESTER: Ihr Ehemann ist im Aufwachraum und er fragt nach Ihnen. PENELOPE: Im Aufwachraum? Ist er-- KRANKENSCHWESTER: Es geht ihm gut. Kommen Sie mit mir. Diese Schwester wird nach ihrem Sohn sehen. in Desmonds Krankenzimmer. Penelope kommt herein. PENELOPE: Hi. DESMOND: Hi. PENELOPE: Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. DESMOND: Ich habe es dir versprochen, Penny. Ich habe dir versprochen..., dass ich dich niemals wieder verlasse. zu Ms. Hawking, die vor dem Krankenhaus auf ein Taxi wartet. Charles Widmore kommt dazu. WIDMORE: Geht es ihm gut. MS. HAWKING: Ja, Charles. Es geht ihm gut. WIDMORE: Gut. MS. HAWKING: Deine Tochter ist da drin. Warum gehst Du nicht rein und sagst Hallo? WIDMORE: Unglücklicherweise, Eloise, ist meine Beziehung zu Penelope eine der Sachen, die ich opfern musste. MS. HAWKING: Opfern? Erzähl mir nichts von Opfern, Charles. Ich musste meinen Sohn zurück auf die Insel schicken, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass-- WIDMORE: Er war auch mein Sohn, Eloise. Hawking gibt Widmore eine Ohrfeige und steigt in ein Taxi, das daraufhin losfährt. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Kate, Jack und Faraday und Dschungel. KATE (zu Jack): Das ist ein Fehler. Er redet darüber, alles auszulöschen, was jemals mit uns passiert ist, Jack. Es ist wahnsinnig. JACK: Wir sind mitten in der Luft aus einem Flugzeug verschwunden und im Jahr 1977 gelandet. Ich gewöhne mich irgendwie an den Wahnsinn. Gruppe erreicht das Lager der Anderen. FARADAY: Wünscht mir Glück. KATE: Warte. Hey. JACK: Nein, lass ihn gehen. Lass ihn gehen. begibt sich unbemerkt in das Lager und schießt in den Boden, als einer der Anderen ihn schließlich sieht. FARADAY: Zurück. Zurück. Es ist okay. Niemand bewegt sich. Ich will nur mit Eloise sprechen. Wo ist Eloise? Kommt schon. Wo ist sie? RICHARD: Es tut mir leid, aber Elo-- dreht sich um und richtet seine Waffe auf Richard, der aus einem der Zelte gekommen ist. RICHARD: Sie ist gerade nicht hier. Kennen wir uns? FARADAY: Spielt keine Rolle. Ich muss zu Eloise gebracht werden. RICHARD: Ich--ich habe schon gesagt, dass sie nicht hier ist. Lass uns das locker angehen. FARADAY: Wo ist die Bombe, Richard? Die Wasserstoffbombe, die ihr vergraben solltet--wo ist sie? RICHARD: Hör mir zu. Nimm die Waffe runter und wir werden reden. Okay? Niemand hier muss verletzt werden. Nimm einfach die Waffe runter. FARADAY: Ich werde dir drei Sekunden geben. Eins... RICHARD: Tu das nicht. FARADAY: Zwei... Schuss ertönt und Faraday bemerkt, dass er im Oberkörper getroffen wurde. Er fällt zu Boden und hinter ihm steht eine blonde Frau mit einem Gewehr in der Hand. RICHARD: Warum hast Du das getan? ELOISE: Er hat eine Waffe auf dich gerichtet. RICHARD: Er hätte mich nicht erschossen, Eloise. FARADAY: Eloise. Du wusstest es. Du wusstest es immer. Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde. Du hast mich trotzdem hierher geschickt. ELOISE: Wer bist Du? FARADAY: Ich... ich bin dein Sohn. en:The Variable transcript Kategorie:Transcripte